43rd Mississippi Infantry
|allegiance= |branch= |type=Infantry |equipment= Mississippi Rifles, alltered smooth bore "George Law" Muskets, 57 caliber Enfield Rifle Musket, Springfield Rifle. |battles=American Civil War *Battle of Iuka *Second Battle of Corinth *Battle of Kinston *Battle of Chickasaw Bayou *Battle of Snyder's Bluff *Battle of Big Black River Bridge *Siege of Vicksburg *Battle of Chickamauga *Battle of Meridian *Battle of Kennesaw Mountain *Battle of Atlanta *Battle of Spring Hill *Battle of Nashville *Battle of Bentonville |notable_commanders=Sterling Price William Hudson Moore Richard Harrison Columbus Sykes James O. Banks }} The 43rd Mississippi Infantry was a regiment of infantry in the Confederate States Army during the American Civil War. It fought in many battles and campaigns in the American Civil War. Companies *Company A-Frank Rodger's Rifles (Monroe County) *Company B-Lownde's Riflemen (Lowndes County) *Company C-Whitfield Guards (Monroe County) *Company D-Capt. Thompson's Company (Webster County) *Company E-Capt. Smith's Company (Union County) *Company F-Capt. Hampton's Company (Lowndes County) *Company G-Capt. Wiinter's Company (Monroe County) *Company H-Itawamba Tigers (Itawamba County) *Company I-Capt. Banks' Company (Lowndes County) *Company K-Kemper Fencibles (Kemper County) *Company L-Gholson's Rebels (Monroe County) Battles and campaigns The 43rd Mississippi was organized on August 7, 1862 under the order of Gen. Sterling Price. The first battle that the 43rd fought was at the Siege of Corinth. At the Siege of Corinth Lieutenant-Colonel Richard W. Leigh was killed by Union forces. To the 43rd the loss of Lieutenant Leigh was a major loss because of the lack of commanders that the 43rd Mississippi had. Their next battles were during Union Gen.Ulysses S. Grant's Vicksburg Campaign between April and July 1863. The 43rd had a short amount of losses at the Battle of Big Black River Bridge and the Battle of Snyder's Bluff. At the Siege of Vicksburg a mine blew up while troops from the 43rd were in it. Another mine blew up on July 1 killing a lot of the 43rd troops. After the Vicksburg Campaign the 43rd had lossed 1,495 men out of 2,186 men at the beginning of the Vicksburg Campaign. In September 1863,the 43rd Mississippi were ordered to the Battle of Chickamauga in Georgia. The 43rd arrived on September 19 during the battle. The 43rd joined with Braxton Bragg's Army of the Tennessee. Chickamauga was a success for the Confederacy because the Army of the Tennessee with the 43rd Mississippi had driven Union troops out of the Chattanooga area in central Georgia. The 43rd had only lost 25 men during the battle which was a huge advantage for the 43rd. After the Battle of Chickamauga,the 43rd Mississippi were sent back to Mississippi to fight at the Battle of Meridian. After Meridian,the 43rd were sent back to Georgia to fight at the Battle of Kennesaw Mountain. At Cobb County, Georgia the 43rd Mississippi hauled cannons and moarters up the side of the mountain. During the battle,the 43rd helped Braxton Bragg's Army of the Tennessee yet again. The 43rd had helped drive off Union forces from the Mountain. The 43rd Mississippi were sent to Atlanta to help the Army of the Tennessee and other Confederate troops from the Atlanta and surrounding Georgia area. At the Battle of Atlanta,the 43rd retreated after a few days of being bombarded by Gen.William T. Sherman's troops. The 43rd retreated to Gainesville, Alabama. After the Battle of Atlanta,the 43rd Mississippi were sent to the Carolinas and Tennessee. The 43rd fought at the Battle of Spring Hill,the Battle of Nashville,the Battle of Kinston,and the Battle of Bentonville. After Gen.Robert E. Lee's surrender at the Appomatox Courthouse,the 43rd Mississippi was disbanded on April 26, 1865. References Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Mississippi Civil War regiments